zhongguofandomcom-20200213-history
Zhong Guo Wiki
WELCOME TO ZHONG GUO! 中 国 欢 迎 你 ! Zhong Guo is a small, unpretentious -and above all peace-loving guild, formed in May of 2013. This guild caters to international players from all over the world. Expats living in China, Chinese living in China and/or abroad, friends of China and lovers of Chinese culture; all are welcome. This guild is also geared towards new Dofus players who still struggle to understand the general mechanics of the game. Official guild languages are English, Spanish, German, Croatian and Mandarin Chinese. Note: This guild is less than a year old. We have currently three guild houses and one guild paddock, and a fourth house is about to be purchased. We currently belong to the Alliance named "ARMY" which is also ours. Our Monthly Poll We have three guild houses, so far (two of them openly recognizable with guild logo on "mouse over" house door): * Frigost * Taniela Farm * Otomai Canopy Village The fourth guild house will UNDOUBTEDLY be chosen and purchased by Beijing-princess, because Miraculix, Beach-bum and Arwen-fairy already have their houses, and each Dofus account can only have one house... So the ultimate decision is hers, but here goes a poll anyways... just for fun! By the way, this is the look of our latest -third- guild house: So, here is the question: Where should the next guild house be located? Astrub Bonta Brakmar Pandala (Neutral area) Amakna (Can be near Gobball Corner Zaap, Ingalse Fields, or near the Amakna Village Zaap) Madrestam Harbor Koalak Mountain Sufokia Our Member's Jobs page has been updated We have just updated our "Member's Jobs page" on this site, so that users can easily find whom to go for when in need of items like fish, potions, bows, multijellys, and so on...! Check it out here! A Valentine's Day wedding On Valentine's Day 2014, Miraculix married Beijing-princess at the church nearby Gobball Corner. The ceremony was brief and fun, and only a few friends and casual by-passers were present. For the full WEDDING PHOTO ALBUM, please click here. The Zhong Guo Guild Founders' Photo Op The Zhong Guo guild founders , posing for this lovely shot in Astrub. May 2013. Funny name for the preceptor: Hyze Do'Mycil (meaning "his domicil"), LOL... Current Status Level: 31 Members: 16 See full Member list here. About Us You can find us here: ''' guildopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Zhong_Guo '''Coming up in May 2014: * Considering selling the Guild Paddock in Koalak Mountain, and buying another one closer to the action... Our compromise to new members: * Free Kam Assutra amulet for any P2P member upon reaching level 50, if he has been with the guild for at least 1 month. * Help for completion on Achievements panel for the following tabs: ** Exploration (100% for all except Frigost Island and some parts of Sufokia) ** All Dungeons in the levels 1 - 50 bracket. ** Quests for Incarnam and Astrub. * Free 10 Guild House potions for all P2P members per month, so that you can regain XP inside your guild house quicker. You need to be in the guild at least one month to get these potions, as they are not cheap to make. The potions given to players upon completion of every month. Note: If you have at least 1 profession level 100, then you get 30 instead of 10 per month. Other objectives: * Crackler dungeon runs whenever time allows... * Bwork dungeon runs whenever possible. * Treechnid dungeon runs whenever possible (these need time). * Canidae dungeon runs whenever possible, once we have 4 members above level 120. Requirements to Join Here are some of the things you need to be/have in order to be allowed into the guild. * P2P preferred * Active player * Positive, friendly attitude. No begging. * No minimum level to join! Current leader: Miraculix. (Cra level 198) Please read MediaWiki:Community-corner Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Community Category:Main